Last Resort
by Knight of Eons
Summary: Summary: There was no love, just lust. They were only doing this as a last resort at failed loves passed. But no matter what, they can't help being drawn together. They couldn't hide that, from that moment, they were forever in love. And the only evidence of that was the torn and soiled bed sheets, the lose of their purities, and the child growing inside her womb... M for later...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Desire and nothing more.

**Disclaimer:** Please. Just...don't.

**Summary:** There was no love, just lust. They were only doing this as a last resort at failed loves passed. But no matter what, they can't help being drawn together.

They couldn't hide that, from that moment, they were forever in love. And the only evidence of that was the torn and soiled bed sheets, the lose of their purities, and the child growing inside her womb...

BBJ

Enjoy!

They were desperate when it had happened, she scolded herself mentally. It wasn't supposed to be any bit romantic.

It was just a hot, beastly, sweaty, careless...meaningful, passionate, warm love mak-

She growled and clutched her hair, fisting her pale hands in the vibrant locks. A fling! It was just a fling! Nothing more, nothing less!

A one night-stand.

But why did she want more? Why did she want him? Not just for his body but...His love.

It was like this for the both of them these past few weeks.

And it hadn't happened in a slow building climb to the point where they finally accepted it but denied it at the same time. No, it had all happened immediately. When they'd...When they'd reached their ends and laid there, holding each other like their lives depended o it. The sweat had rolled from their bodies and onto/into the sheets making the lose warmth in the chilled air of his room. In an attempt to stay warm, she had snuggled back against him, feeling his muscled front align perfectly to her smooth back. He hadn't moved away, he had held her to him the whole night.

Even now she could hear the soft breathing next to her right ear, feel the warm breath run along her neck and shoulder as goosebumps rose at the sensation. Feel his heart beat against her back and feel the pulsing of his-

Her heart fluttered as she remembered it, heat swimming across her face as she rubbed the area of her neck, wishing she were in his arms right now.

But would it be right? To be with him? What would the others think? Could they even maintain a steady relationship?

She heaved another sigh, hating the fact that she had to think of how her choices affected others. Making decisions strictly for herself was so much easier when she was still evil and thieving!

But then, had she stayed evil, she would have never met the one boy to make her truly happy but miserable at the same time? As a bonus, he was the first and only to pop her cherry and get her pregnant.

At the thought of her unborn developing child she felt a slight 'twisting' in her stomach. Looks like 'Junior' was hungry again.

She sat up on her bed, careful not stress the muscles of her stomach, and stretched. She felt a familiar sting in her back, remembering how she found out his fangs weren't just for show...

With a small smile on her face, she made her way to the door before walking out into the hallway.

Upon reaching the common room then kitchen she saw the one of the two she couldn't stand at the moment but her mouth moved before her, "Hello, Raven.".

The purple and indigo clad quasi-demon sorceress regarded her for a second before replying, "Good morning, Jinx.", She then went back to fixing herself some tea.

'Bitch!', Jinx wanted so badly to yell it at her fellow magic user but her conscience, and the fact that Raven could possibly kill her, stopped her. She'd have her chance. But now was not that time. Luckily she could hide her emotions well enough to be in a room with Raven, but how long she was not sure.

So she settled for quickly making herself a sandwich and getting the hell outta there before Raven caught on to anything.

With her triple layer sandwich balanced on a plate, she walked out of the room as casually as she could.  
But on her way to her room, she passed the door belonging to none other than her baby's father and her one time lover. Dog...

...Formerly known as Beast Boy...

A/N: Sooooo... How's the story going so far? Feel free to review on what you think. Also, I hadn't actually planned on out right stating it was Beast Boy/Dog, but when I tried to stop at the "Good morning, Jinx." part my hand kept moving and well... You know the rest.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Musings of Misplaced Affections

**Summary:** There was no love, just lust. They were only doing this as a last resort at failed loves passed. But no matter what, they can't help being drawn together.

They couldn't hide that, from that moment, they were forever in love. And the only evidence of that was the torn and soiled bed sheets, the lose of their purities, and the child growing inside her womb...

BBJ

Enjoy!

Dog sighed as he lay on his bed, slit green eyes staring at the ceiling as he tried to find funny images in the uneven surface. After several minutes of finding nothing but bent horned unicorns and two tailed fish with the occasional claw mark he'd left, he gave up and turned his head to the door of his now surprisingly clean room. It still had several piles of clothing here and there but you could see the floor and the air didn't hold the scent of month old socks.

He'd been trying to clear his head of a certain color-coded heroine when he'd heard the light almost silent padding of her feet as she was passing his door. As if he didn't have enough hard time to face the past four years, what with Robin changing to Nightwing and parting from the Titans. Cyborg would do the same the next month, calling off his relationship with Bee much the same way Night had done to Star. He'd lost two brothers and would later nearly lose his sanity with all rational thought.

He could hear her hesitating on whether to continue on or to approach his room. He'd help her decide.

"Go away.", He wasn't sure he really wanted her to or not, but what had happened between them was weeks ago. It was a thing o the past. And they had to keep moving forward or end up drowning within the turmoil of the past.

"But we need to talk.", She said, almost monotonically, but he could feel and hear the hurt in her voice, "What happened last week... Dog, I need to tell you some-"

"No you don't. There is nothing between us. What happened between us was nothing. So just leave it at that and leave."

He heard her step toward the door and rub her hand down it, feeling the claw marks that had come to adorn his door the past few weeks.

He heard her whisper out a soft, "I'm sorry.", Before she was gone, the soft hum of her magic indicating that she'd used a portal.

Turning his head back to the ceiling, he sighed. That had hurt him deeply but he couldn't let that hold him back he had other things to do. He was in love with someone else, and yet he still loved her.

The name dog was a bit more fitting now, as he'd come to be too loyal for his own good. That and he'd all but grown a tail in his late hitting of puberty. The fur, more prominent claws, and further enhanced senses were simply the better half of his adolescence. He'd even emotionally matured, though to say he didn't feel the drawback of some issues would be a major lie.

Rolling out of bed he was careful not to awaken the silver skinned beauty who had been snuggled up to his side earlier that morning, apparently she'd wanted to tell him something. Too bad.

You can't tell someone something they already knew. Then it would just be repeating.

But he'd tell her later that he already knew, seeing as how she'd been to distracted by the fact that he'd been in his boxer briefs when he'd opened his door to let her in. Good thing Rae hadn't sensed her in her unconscious, albeit naked, state.

As he rolled off the bed, he fell off the edge silently and righted himself before he could hit the, now larger to accommodate him, bottom bunk bed.

Standing up, he looked back to her peaceful, heart shaped face and felt his chest rumble in a some what instinctive purr/growl of satisfaction. No one could compete with her.

And he'd do all he could to protect, her. He'd do anything for her.

Come war, come hell, come Trigon with a vendetta. He wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her.

He loved her.

Hearing a single knock on his door, he heard Red X speak, "Dog, come on. You, me, and Grym have to go patrolling again."

Turning to the door he called out, "Coming 'X, tell Grym to meet me at the main entrance.", He said as he remembered his two current best buds. Red X and Grym, formerly known as Kyd Wykkyd.

A/N: How do you like me now? I bet I had some of you fooled into thinking the wrong person was at the door! If you haven't noticed, I tried to repeat the 777 words thing from the first chapter but just had too much to not put in. I guest Dsman was right; The hand controls all the stories, not the brain. But to hell with it, this is better! Tell me what you think in a...

Review!


End file.
